Tangled Up in Me
by xdangermagnetx
Summary: A happy sequal to You're Beautiful PLEASE R AND R I LOVE ANY KIND OF REVIEW


Ron thought that after a couple of whiskeys Hermione would be far from his mind. He had met Harry at a pub in England because being in the wizarding world was too hard for him.

After sitting down at a table with his best friend, He spilt everything out, finishing with, "…and Harry I left because I couldn't handle all the emotions at once…I felt…I felt just like Hermione must have felt when she ran off."

Harry nodded sympathetically, he felt guilty because he had known Hermione was back in town. It was his suggestion to get Hermione on that particular subway. He knew Ron would be there and he had hoped for better results.

Ron stood up and ran a hand through his wild red locks; he couldn't get that woman out of his head! He saw her everywhere, by the vending machines at work and in London traffic. Shaking his head around vigorously he excused him self from the smoky bar and walked out onto the deck connected to it.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine _

_I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

Placing his hands on the rails he thought of the way he had handled himself on the subway. Thinking back he realized that he had been pretty cold, and the letter he had given her was harsh to an extreme. He had thought that somewhere in his wildest and craziest dreams that by walking away, Hermione would come running to him.

All he had wanted was a reaction to what he had to say. Boy did he get one.

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Get tangled up in me _

Ron was more confused than he had ever been in his life. He wished that someone would just come and shoot him where he stood. He felt that he deserved it; one of the things that had made him fall in love with Hermione was the fact that she was so hard to understand, to figure out, and to solve.

If you never really knew Hermione you had no idea about how sensitive a person she really was, Ron knew that. He could make her cry just as easily as he could make her laugh.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

_Gotta know reverse psychology _

_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep _

_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

Ron couldn't control the urge to cry anymore. He sobbed, he screamed himself hoarse and just when he was about to go inside he stopped and looked up at the moon, " Hermione everything you did to me, everything you said, nothing was bad enough for you to deserve what I did to you. I just wanted some feedback after all this time. And now I know that you're never coming back."

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Get tangled up in me _

Hermione had received Harry's owl from a pub in London and had apparated immediately there. She arrived just in time to hear Ron's apology, she stepped silently onto the porch and as Ron turned to go back inside she spoke. "Ron, don't say that. I deserved every bit of it. Every little bit. " Ron stuttered in disbelief, "Her-Hermione! Wh-what are you doing here? And why aren't you with precious Vicky? The perfect husband?" Hermione laughed a little despite the situation, "For heaven's sake Ronald, he's not my husband. And his name's not Vicky either!"

Ron stepped forward and looked Hermione hard in the eye, " You didn't marry him?" Hermione shook her bushy brown head, "No! I swear!" Ron looked relieved, "Thank goodness."

_You think that you know me _

_You think that I'm only, _

_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you _

Ron still hadn't completely forgiven Hermione yet, " Hermione. How do I know you won't leave me again? Like you did last time? I can't be hurt like that. My heart can't take it." Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she had had no idea how much she had hurt him. The thought of him all alone, searching frantically for her was too much to bear. She had to make up for what she had done…somehow. She needed him back. So doing the most irrational thing Hermione had ever done, she leaned in and kissed him and to her surprise, he kissed her right back. Lifting her up a little, he twirled her around, "I love you Ron." She said.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

Ron blinked down at her, and all the memories of the past came running back. Ron trying to save Hermione from the troll, Ron asking Hermione to the Yule Ball, Hermione in her dress robes, Hermione petrified, Ron holding Hermione at Dumbledore's funeral, and finally Ron taking Hermione on their first date, under the weeping willow by the Lake at Hogwarts. All the times he had tried to impress her, when little did he know she didn't need impressing. She was already in love with who he was.

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_

_Hey! Hey! _

Ron took a deep breath, " Don't you remember that letter Hermione? I've ALWAYS loved you."

_Get tangled up in me_


End file.
